Peanut Butter
by ShamrockNinny
Summary: AU. Ezra is 8 when he tries to steal peanut butter from an Imperial ration transport. At the same time the small and incomplete crew of the Ghost set out to steal the same ration transport. Not a crack fic. Kanan barely knows Hera and Zeb just joined. No Sabine just yet, she'll appear however. Family fic.
1. Peanut Butter and Rations

Hey it's me starting another story before I've finished some of my other ones. Aren't I just terrible. Kill me now. I'll even give you the guillotine. Review if you like it please don't leave me hate or grumpy or I need to judge everything I see because it's so much lamer than me. It's just annoying and well I'll shut up and so should you unless you have something nice to say.

* * *

Peanut butter was a commodity, a priceless delicacy, on Lothal. Ezra knew this and was therefore determined to get his hands on it. For an eight year old with barely a years worth of street experience that was a lofty goal. Considering the fact that it was in the the Imperial transport of rations for the more important leaders on Lothal it was going to be very difficult. The transport would be guarded by soldiers, all carrying blasters. Ezra shuddered. He hated the bucketheads, every single one of them. However peanut butter was worth it, it had been an annual gift from his parents. Every Christmas Ephraim Bridger brought home a small container of the delicious and delectable food and the family would gather to share it. It had always marked the warmth of his home and the love of his parents.

Ezra had lived a whole year without any of those things and his starved belly and his starved heart were determined on acquiring the only one he could get.

A loud grumble sounded out from the boy's belly as he sat in the abandoned house. Patting his tummy Ezra peeked out the window, eyes appraising the fleeing sun. He still had a good 45 minutes before it would be dark enough to venture out. Turning around he looked around the house. It wasn't his own, the Empire still guarded his, savoring one of the oppressions they'd succeeded in; the Bridgers had proved an excellent opportunity to flaunt the power and cruelty of the Empire.

Huddling under a moth eaten blanket Ezra tried to get warm. Lothal was cold. Especially cold for those abandoned by the world.

Feeling similarly cold Kanan Jarrus stood outside the quiet and closed market area of Lothal's main city. Where was Hera? He'd just met the strange Twi'lek pilot a few months ago yet they both worked well together, well relatively. She'd claimed that she'd found someone important in their new quest of undermining the Empire. More help or not Kanan was still freezing. He stamped his feet in the futile effort to warm up. If Hera didn't get back soon he was going to leave. Luckily his wish was granted and Hera came forward a large and hairy and-wait was he purple? Kanan peered up at the bulky person. Was that a Lasat? Cold green eyes met his.

"Find something interesting?" the supposedly extinct species snapped.

It was a challenge and Kanan, who had had his share of street fights, bristled. He glared back with equal intensity. A low growl emanated from the towering lasat and Kanan took an aggressive step forward.

"Calm down boys, we're all friends here."

Hera's voice pulled then from immediate action but both stayed tense.

"I don't think I'd call someone I just met my friend"

Hera turned a disapproving eye on Kanan.

"Speak for yourself muskrat"

Kanan's temper flared.

"Just who are-"

"We're all here for the same reason Kanan. It'd be nice if we could all remember that."

A moment of tension passed but Kanan took a step back.

"Now that we're all nice can we please talk about why we're all here."

Hera's sharp eye went between the two daring either of them to argue. The lasat stepped forward

"There's a shipment of rations, an unusually large one, coming in tonight. It's guard has been reduced due to the outbreak of sickness in the ranks of the soldiers. I know that you are working on trying to help-"

The lasat faltered his eyes falling to the ground

"You're trying to help those who've lost their lives to the Empire."

Looking back up the intense green eyes displayed a fierce anger.

"I want to help too."

Hera nodded her head.

"We need all the help we can get, thank you Garrizeb Orrelios."

Garrizeb gave a small smile.

"It's just Zeb."

Hera smiled warmly

"Thank you Zeb"

Meanwhile...

Little Ezra put his head out the door sweeping it back and forth to search for anyone on the streets. Ezra grinned, the streets were empty. Thank goodness for the fear the public had for the Empire and the unfortunate sweep of the seasonal flu through the majority of the ranks of the Galactic Empire's finest. Ezra chuckled, the bucketheads were far from being very fine soldiers. The small chuckle however broke into a cough which shook the boys frame. He needed to get his peanut butter. Sneaking through the streets Ezra was hyper aware of his surroundings and his wide eyes roamed every dark crevice expecting some evil Imperials to jump out. A little while later Ezra saw the ration containers, in front of them was two bucketheads. Heaving a sigh Ezra pouted. Why did everything have to be so difficult?

Crouching down Ezra thought about what he was going to do now. He'd expected some kind of a guard of course. But now seeing them there he was afraid. Memories of when his parents had been taken and his house violently ransacked flitted across his minds eye. Maybe the peanut butter wasn't worth it? The strong and kind faces of his parents came to his mind. A twitch of fear and his determination was set. The peanut butter was going to be saved from the Empire and nothing was going to stop him. Peering over the crates he'd hid behind Ezra steeled himself for going to get it. However someone beat him to the punch. A tall human male with a pony tail walked into the alleyway informally addressing the soldiers. Seeing a golden opportunity Ezra snuck forward inner triumph coming out as the imperials began to walk off with the man, the man talking quite animatedly of some kind of disturbance of the peace. Ezra climbed into the back of the transport vehicle the door swinging shut behind him. Immediately Ezra began to open some of the boxes. All sorts of food were in them and Ezra's mouth began to water.

Suddenly a rumble from the scared away Ezra's hunger pangs. The small transport vehicle began to move and Ezra fell to the ground. Fear bubbling up Ezra scrambled to hide behind the crates hoping that the troopers hadn't come back. He didn't know what to do.


	2. Alakazam

Hey Guys, girls, genderfluids, and anyone else out there. Here's me, grumpy old me, talking to you because I just can't help throwing in a word before I actually start writing what you want or are interested in reading. Can I say something real quick? I'm lazy. There is no other term to describe it. So please don't expect efficient and prompt updates or quality writing. I once said as a writer I'd try to fix things, well I really meant that relatively, as in only if the mistake is so monumental you're all going to throw up and die and the world is going to end... and even then I might not fix it...

Wow look at me ramble time to shut up and actually write. Real quick though, excuse my ... crass and most un-amiable behavior and attitude. It's really not your fault. Too much Dan vs. and dealing with regular school children.

* * *

Zeb watched Kanan gesticulate wildly his voice rising in mock panic. Smirking at the fine though melodramatic acting job Zeb had to admit that the guy was pretty good. Eyes trailing the trio Zeb followed them for a little ways to ensure that Kanan's ploy had worked; he didn't notice the little figure steal inside the small transport. Zeb chuckled as the idiotic troopers completely fell for the trick, not even questioning as they were lead far away from the transport. He was feeling better about joining Hera's crew.

Zeb however had a job to do at the moment. Running forward he jumped in and powered up the vehicle. Thank goodness that the flu had gone around, usually the guards to these trucks were around ten to twelve. Also they were lucky for the stopping of the transport and the troopers unfortunate job of waiting for someone to come pick up the goods. This was due to the fact that the troopers weren't allowed to actually make the transference of the goods. Apparently someone from each of the Empirial subdivisions, the rich and non-combat empire lackeys, had to receive them themselves. With less troopers around at the moment thievery was at a high. That wouldn't be a problem of course if the Empire hadn't stripped the locals of everything but what they absolutely needed to live.

With a growl of inward rage Zeb put the vehicle in motion, the Empire and his own personal vendetta were all that kept him going. The hope of revenge was more enticing than death or peace. Then again what was peace in a universe where the Empire existed?

The slow pace of Zeb kept was irritating, however it meant an easier escape as high speeds usually drew the attraction of others. Despite the pace Zeb's heart was pounding and his blood thrumming with adrenaline. He hadn't gotten to give the Empire a bit of its due for a long while. It was a sweet drug, one which filled him with elation. As Hera had said when meeting him, every little bit counts. Zeb grinned, oh was he going to make it count.

It sometimes dumbfounded Kanan how easily the troopers were to fool. You'd think it was the Empire's goal to make them have the lowest IQ achievable along with the lowest scores in depth perception and hand-eye-coordination. They couldn't aim, they couldn't fight, and most of all they couldn't think.

Kanan smirked as he led them down a dark alleyway with an even darker dead end.

"Citizen, where is the frilled monkey lizard terrorizing Governor Tarkin?!"

All things holy and good they were dense. He almost—just almost felt bad for them. Kanan stopped, his back to them.

"Sorry guys, I think I need to get my eyes checked. I was sure that I saw poor Governor Tarkin in the hands of some terrifying monkey lizard."

Kanan could almost hear the little cogs in their diminutive brains finally turning.

"What is the meaning of this?!" barked one of the troopers.

Kanan smirked, hands slowly moving towards his blaster. Within a moment he spun around blaster drawn. He fired twice before the troopers even had time to process what was going on. Looking down at the now unconscious troopers Kanan's smirk grew.

"Sorry fellas seems like you won't be fighting that monkey lizard tonight. Though I doubt General Tarkin is going to be grateful."

Kanan walked out of the alley mind going back to the mission. He did his part; he only hoped the Lasat managed his. Turning back for a final glance at the troopers Kanan headed back to the ship.

* * *

Everything had been going alright. Until now. Zeb could scream in frustration. Of course they had to have a check point for exiting the city. The random and monthly held activity had of course to be at this exit of Capital city in particular; one of the smallest and most unused exits of the city. Why hadn't they foreseen this? Zeb wouldn't be so worried if he wasn't an extremely tall and hairy creature that was supposed to be extinct. If he was a normal humanish looking person he could probably pull off being one of the Empire's people. Instead he was going to have to go with plan B.

Pushing the vehicle as fast as it would go Zeb cursed the slow acceleration. Transports were most definitely not the best for chases with the Empire. Though if Hera was where she said she'd be then that wasn't going to be a problem for too long. With amusement Zeb watched the initial confusion of the troopers and then fear as they realized the transport wasn't going to stop and threw themselves out of its path.

Grinning in the exhilaration and complete adrenaline of the moment Zeb plowed through, the transport racing out of the city at its fastest speed. Man did he miss the thrill of fighting and danger. Troopers, as slow as they were, responded and within a minute several catfish were chasing the transport. Hera had better be ready. Several shots shook the transport making Zeb have to yank the controls to keep the transport on track. Only a minute until they reached the ship.

Zeb gave a small sigh of relief when he saw the ship come into view. Thank goodness that Hera was perceptive and attentive Zeb though as he saw the Ghost power up lifting into the sky. Pulling on the brakes Zeb prayed that the transport would stop in time. With luck that defied all physics the transport screeched to a halt right under the Ghost. Gritting his teeth Zeb flinched as the Ghost took hold of the transport. Another shot shook the transport nearly making the hold the Ghost had to fail.

Luck however deemed them worthy and Zeb had to fight the growing nausea as the Ghost lifted the transport away at alarming speeds.

After several minutes, in which Zeb let the adrenaline and excitement die away, he went up to the in flight ship, passing through the top of the transport into the Ghost. Climbing up the ladder Zeb walked through the ship going into the cockpit. Hera's sharp voice immediately greeted him.

"What happened?"

Zeb groaned in annoyance. It wasn't like he wanted to get chased by the Empire.

"There was a check point at the exit we'd arranged. I don't exactly look like a storm trooper."

He could almost see Hera's steely glare.

"We have the transport."

she paused

"I suppose that's all that matters."

Zeb gave a small relieved grin. Zeb settled down into one of the seats.

"So where are we bringing the supplies? You mentioned that you knew of a place but you'd explain if my info actually held up. It held up so..."

"I know some people on a neighboring planet, Kessel. I'm sure you've heard of the spice mines there."

Zeb's triumphant mood dimmed at the thought of Kessel. The Empire had put its claws into that one as soon as the Galactic Empire replaced the Galactic Republic. The royal line of Kessel was fine with helping the instigation of one of the most despicable systems known to Zeb so long as they had amnesty on their side of the planet where the mined good wasn't at. Before it had just been a sick labor system held by the royalty, one the Jedi and Republic had kept in check for the most part. Now it was the Empire's go to place with particularly vehement supporters of those opposing the Empire.

"Even with the presence of the Empire there are ways to get on and off the planet. The miners are practically starved, but I know people who will get the food we have to them. I'd do anything to free them, the Empire has no right to make anyone a slave."

The last word was spoke with a strong vituperative tone. Zeb didn't respond, he knew what species Hera and though he didn't know her history he could only guess that she had some experience with servitude.

"That's where we're going. But first things first, I need you to get the supplies out of the transport so we can dump it. We'll need to land of course, and don't worry we'll be there in a minute, it's some middle of nowhere place on Lothal. We also need to get rid of the tracker, no need to let the Empire figure out where we are. I already have Chopper working on disabling the tracker. Kanan is with him but should be here in just-there he is now."

Kanan walked into the cockpit.

"Tracker's good as gone Hera."

"And we're here." Hera said as they felt the Ghost loose the transport and land next to it.

"Alright, well you two should hurry and get the supplies off. I want to take out the trash as soon as possible."

Kanan smirked in agreement heading out the way he'd just come in. Zeb quickly hopped up following him out.

Outside the ship the sky was dark and littered with a plethora of stars. The long grass of Lothal surrounded them and the emptiness of the plain seemed to fill everything. Kanan admired the serenity of nature. It was refreshing and seemed to take them away from the oppression of the Empire. After several seconds Zeb's gruff 'hurry up' made him draw his eyes away from the stars and to the small transport. Opening the back Kanan immediately went forward pulling out the first crate. A small yelp stopped him in his tracks. Wide frightened blue eyes stared up at him. Startled he stared back. It was a little boy, no more than six or seven. He was sitting on the floor having been leaned up against the crate Kanan had just moved.

"What's going on? Hurry up and move the crate, don't wanna be here all night."

Kanan glanced back at Zeb his expression making Zeb pause and come forward.

The boy, who had been silent and still up to this point, began to move.

"What are you doing with my crate?!"

The small voice and its demand surprised Kanan making him nearly laugh.

"What do you mean ' _your_ ' crate?" Zeb asked incredulously

The boy stood up, his head barely reaching above Kanan's waist, his face flushing with indignant fury.

"I got to them first! So they're mine!"

"Well we got them last and that's what counts in my book"

The boy glowered at Kanan. Kanan raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Zeb asked.

Kanan glanced at Zeb mentally chastising himself for not asking the obvious and more important question first. The boy's indignation faded to something akin to embarrassment and his eyes fell.

"Well..." seeming to remember himself the boy looked back up with furious anger

"That's none of your business. Besides what are _you_ doing here?!"

"Stealing these goods" Kanan responded bluntly

The boy's eyes narrowed.

"Well no need to then, I already did it."

"Look kid I don't see you eating all this food. What are you planning on doing with it?" Kanan responded

"That-that doesn't matter!" the boy spluttered.

"Besides I was hungry! And I just- I just wanted some peanut butter!" his voice ended with desperation lacing it.

"What is going on?!"

Everyone turned to stare at the new voice, eyes widening as they saw Hera standing behind them hands on hips.

* * *

So I took some artistic liberties and made stuff up. Some of it is actual Star Wars research and other parts of it are just made up. If you hadn't noticed Sabine isn't mentioned and so far she isn't in the crew and I'm not sure how or if I even will incorporate her. She's not my favorite but I do believe that she is an important part of the groups make up. According to wookiepedia she is two years older than Ezra soooo... that would make her... 10... hmmm... I'm not real keen on writing a ten year old Sabine so you guys probably won't see her.


End file.
